Goodbye World
by Ryuus2
Summary: Harry fell through the Veil. Sirius didn't take it well. Rated M: for gratuitous violence and main character death.


This is fanfiction. Harry Potter characters and settings are property of J. K. Rowling. Please support the official release.

Rated M: for gratuitous violence and main character death.

* * *

-Atrium of the Ministry of Magic- 

Bellatrix Lestrange ran into the atrium from the elevators, her shrieking cackle bouncing off the walls of the magically expanded room, relishing her sick joy at her most recent act of madness.

"I killed Potter! I killed Potter!" she sang in between bouts of laughter.

 _"Bellatrix!"_

She turned at the bestial howl in time to catch a severing curse to her torso. There was so much power behind the cure that it flung her across the room and cut deeply into her stomach. While the wound wasn't immediately fatal, it was definitely crippling and would surely lead to death without treatment. Her shock kept her from feeling the pain, for now, but she could feel it tickling the back of her mind as she tried to hold in her organs. She looked up at her attacker only to see the snarling face of her hated cousin, Sirius Black.

The pain finally began to set in as she stared into his black eyes, burning with a sea of emotion. As she read the rage, pain, and loss in his eyes... the promise of death in every fiber of his being, she began laughing once more. Instead of screaming or crying like any other person would in the face of assured death, she let out the loudest, shrillest, and most insane laughter anyone had ever heard.

Sirius roared and prepared to send another severing curse at her neck to silence her once and for all, only to be stopped as the same curse struck him from behind and removed his wand arm at the shoulder. With an elegant wave of his skeletal hand, the Dark Lord Voldemort had arrived on the scene. Bellatrix finally stopped laughing only to gurgle a happy "Master", before finally passing out from the blood loss.

The last thing Sirius saw before the shock set in and he collapsed to the floor to follow his cousin in unconsciousness was Dumbledore arriving and beginning to duel Voldemort.

Mere minutes later Sirius was jarred back awake by a piece of rubble hitting the stump of his right shoulder. His silent gasp of pain was drowned out by the rush of every floo in the room lighting up at once and dozens of people apparating in at the same time. The wards Voldemort had set to keep everyone out had finally fallen while he was distracted dueling Dumbledore.

The ringing in Sirius's ears from all the explosions he slept through began to fade, only to be replaced by the roar of the blood rushing through his veins as he laid eyes on Voldemort and was overtaken by his rage again. There was the monster who killed the man he called brother, killed the woman he would have called sister, turned one of his oldest friends against them all, and ruined his godson's life for the last 14 years. The man who set his rabid dog of a cousin loose to kill Harry.

Blinded by his rage Sirius let his instincts take over and transformed into Padfoot. He stumbled on his now three legs, but quickly got over it. He'd already had to re-learn how to walk on four legs, so three was no problem. It was just one less leg to coordinate as he ran at the Dark Lord's back.

Despite all of the new noises in the room, Voldemort was still able to recognize the sound of an attack from behind and turned to defend himself. Only to overshoot his reflexive blasting curse in his surprise at being attacked by a large three legged dog instead of a full grown man; the curse missing its mark by mere centimeters. That opening is all Sirius needed to get in reach, jump on Voldemort, knock him down, and lock his massive canine jaws around his throat.

A tense, violent minute of snarling, struggling, and ripping finally ended when the Dark Lord breathed his last. Backing off from the once-again dead Dark Lord, the bloody mouthed black dog turned back into Sirius, drawing gasps from the crowd who had been silenced by the Dark Lord getting attacked by a dog. The bloody mouthed Sirius stood there panting for a moment then spat on the dead eyed corpse. "That was for my family you bloody Bastard," he growled, before once more passing out as the blood loss and exhaustion hit him.

* * *

-The woods... somewhere-  
0

Harry groaned lightly as the sun woke him from the most peaceful sleep he could remember having in a long time. He lifted his head and looked round at the unfamiliar forest around him. It wasn't creepy or magical enough to be the Forbidden Forest, yet it was slightly too magical to be any other forest he'd ever been in.

As he took in his surroundings he tried to remember how he got there. It all came back to him in a rush: the dream, besting Umbridge, riding the Thestrals, invading the Ministry, finding the Prophecy, fighting the Death Eaters, pushing Sirius out of the way... falling through the Veil. In a panic, he immediately jumped up, only to trip on his own legs. All four of them. Harry just lay on his back for a solid minute staring at his four white furred, hoofed legs, before quickly looking over the rest of his transformed body.

"Why am I a tiny horse?"

* * *

So, yeah, this is actually the prequel story to a Harry Potter/My Little Pony: FiM crossover. But I had no intention of writing an MLP story with a Mature tag -at least, not yet- so I decided to make this a separate thing. Look forward to Harry's journey through Equestria in:

Harry Potter and the Marks of Destiny

Ja ne, mina!


End file.
